


The First Night of Passion

by PastaBucket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Demons, F/M, Gore, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Harry and Hermione spend the night together, making love.A lesson in tag reading.(Since ao3 doesn't have any embed code for YouTube that works, I'll just post the link to the sexy time music here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VE0YE6UwIg0 )





	The First Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junji Ito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Junji+Ito).



Harry Potter smiled with contentment as he laid on his back, resting his head on his hands. Tonight was the night.

Between his legs Hermione crept up, and as she arrived, he parted his legs for her.

Hermione didn't hesitate. Opening her lipless mouth wide, she barred a mouth rowed with nothing but decimeter long, spiky fangs, that reminded Harry of angler fish, before immediately sinking them into Harry's inner thigh. It almost severed the whole thing clean off. Harry could hear her chew his juicy flesh, severing the muscle tissue, before the part of him disappeared down her wide gullet. Briefly Hermione's and Harry's eyes met - her shining beads inside two sockets of blackness in the midst of a scribbled over face - before she dove for the other thigh with so much equal eagerness that she had to readjust her maw to get it all inside her mouth. Hungrily she chewed, and Harry relaxed and just let it all happen. He had no idea what Hermione saw in him, but judging by how she feasted down there, he must be tasting delicious. The next bite tingled as Hermione's teeth scraped against his tibia, and Harry had to consciously keep himself still as not to disturb his princess.

"I love you, Hermione.", he mumbled blissfully, as she continued hungrily chewing away through his sinews and blood vessels. His body shook as a muscle popped off from her passion, before being slurped up and consumed.

Hermione didn't talk much. Harry wasn't sure that they'd ever talked at all, but she didn't need to. Those shining eyes, burning with such intense desire as he woke up and found her standing there, seven feet tall beside his bed, her body as long and spindly as her ever present teeth, dressed in dirty gray rags withered with age.

Harry sighed, before he felt Hermione's damp breath against the first little haircurls on the underside of his boy scrote. Was this really it? Were they finally going all the way tonight?

Oh yes. He curled his back in extacy, as he felt the teeth rip through the base. She tugged so hard at the whole thing, trying to tear it off, that his whole body was sliding down toward her. After a feriocious fight, he finally felt his ballsack begin to give in little rips, before finally being torn off. She didn't chew it over - it was such a small bite that she just swallowed it whole.

Harry having slid down to her, Hermione now turned her beads toward him, and slowly crawled on top of him fully, snarling.

"Oh, Hermione, you're not full enough yet, are you?", Harry smiled, before Hermione's teeth closed around his face and he felt his lips, nose and eyes, begin to render asunder. She wanted him bad. His heart beat franticly in his happy little chest.


End file.
